


Game On!

by TheChimeraSculptress



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChimeraSculptress/pseuds/TheChimeraSculptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fancy dress party gives Marie the perfect opportunity to snare her Logan! Just a bit of fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On!

"Hey, Roguey. Heard the news?"

Marie peered up from her book to regard her friend curiously. Jubilee was practically bursting with excitement although that was nothing new, she was always a bit too hyper for her own good.

The yellow-clad Asian didn't even give her a chance to respond, gushing out: "The Prof is going to let us have a fancy dress party, to mark the end of the summer term!"

Marie smiled. "Cool."

"I know! I'm so glad he finally caved. Me and Kit-kat have been dropping subtle hints all year. A fancy dress party is always a giggle."

"So what are you going as?" Marie smirked. "A banana?"

"Hey, none of your cheek, chica. As a matter of fact…" she hesitated sheepishly. "I haven't decided yet."

Marie rolled her eyes. "You've been hounding the poor old Professor for a fancy dress party all year and you don't even know what you want to go as?"

"I didn't think he'd give in!"

"Oh, the Professor would have. He's a sweetie like that."

"Yeah, well…I think I'll browse the net for some inspiration." Jubilee eyed her questioningly. "Who do you think you'll go as? Any ideas?"

Marie's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I know exactly who I'm going as." 

And in the process she hoped she'd finally net herself a Logan.

"Tell, tell!"

"Never," Marie grinned knowingly. "Ya gonna have to wait until the night in question."

"Oooooh can't wait." Jubilee pondered. "Wonder who everyone else will go as?" Her eyes widened. "Do you think Logan will go? Oh, I do hope he does! I can't even begin to guess who he'd dress up as."

Marie laughed. "Knowing Logan he'll go dressed exactly as himself but claim to be Winston Churchill."

Jubilee looked puzzled.

"The cigar!"

"Oh right!" Jubilee giggled. "Anyway, chica. Gotta go. People to see, plans to make, and all that jazz."

"K. Catch ya later, Jubes."

Marie watched her friend scamper off to get hyper around someone else. She smiled as she lowered her book to her lap, thanking Logan's memories for giving her the heads up on who exactly would draw his attention the most. No one knew his horny little secret except her and she had never even let on to him that she knew about it. She found it rather…cute.

But come that party she was gonna turn cute into sexy. Logan had been giving her mixed signals regarding their unconventional relationship for far too long now. Running hot and cold almost on a daily basis, and it was starting to frustrate her. He either wanted her or he didn't. She was eighteen now and could finally control her mutation - what other incentive did he need?

Well, the night of the party would tell her one way or the other. And he had better go or else dressing up would all be for nothing. 

***

"I aint goin' to some pansy-ass fancy dress party!" Logan growled as they sat opposite one another at breakfast the next day.

"Aw, please, Logan. For me?" Marie gave him her best puppy-dog-eyed look and was pleased to notice his frown soften a little.

"Y'know I don't like social shindigs, kid," Logan added apologetically. "Never have, never will. Add dressin' up to the equation and I definitely aint gonna wanna go."

She sighed. "Oh, come on - it'll be fun. Wouldn't you like to see Scott and the others make asses of themselves?"

"Won't everyone be making asses of themselves?"

"Not if they choose their outfits wisely," she declared confidently, purposely lacing her words with an I-know-something-you-don't-know tone.

Logan's eyebrow rose quizzically. "Who you goin' as?"

Marie grinned. "It's a secret."

"Aw, c'mon, kid." He leaned in closer, playfully. "Share with the big bad Wolverine."

"No deal," she insisted. "Why should you care anyway? You're not going." It was time for the glum face now and if she pitched it just about right she might just snare her sacrificial lamb.

"I could sneak a look from the sidelines," he offered.

"That's not fair," she huffed. "I'm not going if you're not."

He scowled. "Ya getting' damn manipulative these days, kid," he snapped moodily.

Marie tapped the side of her head. "I get a lot of encouragement from the you inside," she teased.

She felt bad when she saw the guilt wash across his face but decided it would all be worth it in the end. She'd make it up to him if her plan worked…in lots of wicked ways.

Logan sighed. "Damn it, kid." He hesitated before adding: "OK, count me in. If only to see the rest of the geeks make asses of themselves."

"And you can't go as Winston Churchill!" Marie blurted.

He stared at her blankly.

"The cigar!"

"Ah, got ya." He leaned across to snag a slice of her bacon. "So now I'm goin' are ya gonna tell me who you're goin' as?"

"Nope, still a secret."

He popped the bacon in his mouth, leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Then I aint gonna tell ya who I'm goin' as."

"OK," she added casually, tucking into the rest of her breakfast with a happy smile on her face. There was no way she was going to give in and reveal her secret even if she was desperate to know who he'd dress up as.

He grunted sourly at her answer and pushed his chair out from under him. She fought the urge to laugh out loud. As he stood up he stared down at her, shaking his head. "Damn manipulative." But he delivered her a sly wink as he sauntered out of the dining room. 

****

The day of the party quickly dawned and Marie still didn't know who Logan was dressing up as. Neither did he know her choice of character but they seemed to enjoy teasing one another about it.

Marie had rented her outfit from a costume suppliers in the city and it was perfect. Good quality with authentic looking accessories. As she looked at herself in the mirror and did a little twirl she giggled, having to hold her hand against her mouth to stop herself from laughing any louder. Well, she certainly had the boobs for the part. And the lips. And the hair. She gave a little wiggle. An' even the curves. She quickly pulled her guns from their holsters and aimed at the hot girl grinning back at her.

"You're gonna knock 'em dead," she purred to herself. "Or at the very least - shoot 'em dead!"

Checking that her boot laces were tied she slipped on her backpack (complete with pretend flares), popped her shades onto the end of her nose, took a deep breath and readied herself to make her grand entrance.

She met Jubilee and Kitty on the stairs and both squealed delightedly at her choice of outfit.

"That is soooo you, chica! You've got the boobs and everything!" Marie grinned down at her chest which had increased a cup size with the help of a padded bra.

Jubilee was dressed up as a harem girl, her whole outfit, including veil, a rich gold material that shimmered fetchingly in the light, whilst Kitty had chosen to be a flapper girl from the 40's, complete with bobbed wig and beads.

They hurried down into the dining room where all the tables had been cleared except half a dozen or so offering nibbles and refreshments. A DJ had been employed for the evening and had set up home in the far corner of the room. A Nickelback song was blaring from the speakers.

"Good choice of music already," Jubilee said with a satisfied nod of her head. "Although I'm sure we'll get some Abba at some stage."

"Parties aren't parties without an Abba song or two," Kitty pointed out.

"Hey, great outfits, girls!" Storm's perky voice sounded behind them. They turned and the squealing resumed.

"Catwoman! You look great, Storm!"

Storm gave them a cat-like growl as she gestured a scratching motion with her hand. They all laughed.

A short while later, her friends deserting her to mingle, Marie looked around the room cradling her glass of punch in her hands. Logan had yet to turn up but she was confident he would eventually. She had intended to arrive a little later herself and make a proper entrance, but had been too excited to wait.

She grinned as her eyes roamed the room. Scott had come as Neo from The Matrix and actually looked rather good in the part. Jean - Marie still couldn't help giggling every time she looked at her - had come as Daphne from Scooby Doo. Bobby was Mr Freeze from Batman, Pyro the devil, and the Professor was Captain Jean Luc Picard from Star Trek (the resemblance was uncanny!). There were other characters dotted around the room but Marie was suddenly more concerned with Logan. Everyone had loved her outfit (the guy's eyes had almost popped out) and she really hoped Logan would too.

Ten minutes later he still hadn't showed up and she was starting to get annoyed. If he had chickened out she _would_ shoot him. She slipped to the bathroom to check her outfit one last time, wetting down the thin lock of hair in front of her eyes that was characteristic of her character, and then headed back out to the party.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. At least the back of him. He appeared to be wearing…a tux. She took another deep breath and quietly walked up to him, just in time to catch him say: "the names Bond, James Bond," to Storm.

On impulse Marie slipped one of her guns from its holster and pressed it into the small of his back. "So, Mr Bond. We meet at last," she warned in the best English accent she could muster.

He turned slowly and the look on his face, when he took in her character, was nothing short of priceless. Words seemed to elude him and all he could do was run his eyes up and down her body as if she was dinner and he was suddenly ravenous.

She lifted the gun to her lips and blew across the top sexily. "Like what ya see, sugar?"

Was that a growl she heard resonating beneath his breath?

Storm nudged him in the ribs. "James Bond is never lost for words," she teased. "Perhaps you should loosen him up with some cocktails, Rogue - shaken but not stirred."

"I think he's a little shaken himself," Jean laughed. She half dragged Storm away. "Let's leave the tough guys to battle it out."

His eyes now seemed glued to her chest and she blushed. "Hey, it's not all me." She flicked the side of her left boob. "Bit of padding."

He grinned wolfishly. "How'd ya know?"

"Know what?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"You know damn well what I mean."

She tapped the side of her head before leaning in closer to him. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I just never took you for a Gamer, that's all."

"Don't need to play the game to appreciate Croft," he smirked. "She's my kinda gal."

"Oh really?" Marie slipped her gun back in its holster and let her hands rise to her hips. "So? How do I shape up?"

"Fuckin' A-star, darlin'."

Marie's eyes caught sight of the gun belt that was wrapped around Logan's chest, beneath his tux. "My gun is bigger than yours," she drawled saucily, unable to resist the innuendo.

His eyebrow quirked. "But not for long, darlin', not for long." And with that he grabbed her by the hand and promptly ushered her from the party.

Straight up to his room.

"An' ya can keep the outfit on…at least for a while," he growled heatedly as he slammed the door shut behind them.

"Only if you keep yours on too…James." She stepped closer to him and their eyes locked.

"You've got ya'self a deal…" he said as he moved in to claim that voluptuous mouth of hers. "…Croft."


End file.
